Fall in Love for the World to See
by bitchboughtmycookie
Summary: It is the time of the 6th quarter quell in the Hunger Games. What surprise has the Capitol got for the districts this time? And who will get called as Tributes? Listed as Glee because actual Hunger Games characters will only be mentioned briefly.


A/N. This is a Hunger Games/Glee fanfiction, though I don't think any of the characters from the Hunger Games will actually make an appearance, but some are mentioned in passing. So let's just call this a Glee fanfiction loosely based on the Hunger Games. This is just a brief introduction as it's 3 am but I want to write something tonight. Also, Klaine are not currently dating in this fic, but it will eventually be Klaine. They don't even know each other yet. Please bear in mind that I am only part way through Catching Fire. If any of my facts are incorrect, it's because it's something I'm not aware of yet. I am basing this on what I have read so far.

Warnings for: Angst and character death. I'm also going to rate this M rated, just in case.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the Hunger Games.

The Sixth Quarter Quell

It was time for the sixth quarter quell, and everyone in District 11 was watching the television, as required. Everyone was both anxious and eager to find out what the twist in the Games was to be this year, and what damage it would cause to their neighbours, their families and their friends.

They watched as President Snow stepped up on to the stage, the Grandson of the infamous President Snow who had put Katniss Everdeen, Peeta Mellark and all those other Tributes into the arena for the second time.

The young boy stepped on to the stage behind him, carrying the box that held the quarter quell envelopes. President Snow started his talk to address the Districts.

'Hi to everybody watching! As you know, this is the sixth quarter quell, and today is the day we reveal what the special addition to the games is, before the reaping tomorrow, to allow the districts time to prepare!' He gestured to the boy holding the box, an Avox, scurried forward with the box, holding it out to the president after opening it.

President Snow took out the envelope marked with 150 in bold letters, and slid his finger along the slip to open it. He took out the folded piece of paper inside and said 'As a mark of 150 years since the rebellion, to remind you all that rebellion will not be tolerated, four tributes will be required from each District, just like was required at the time of the 2nd quarter quell.'

The people of District 11 cringed at the cheering from the audience in the Capitol. There was no cheering in the Districts that day. Instead, the people of the Districts were sat with their families, wondering if any of their children would be taken away from them. After all, the odds of having your name drawn in the reaping had just doubled.

The next day, all the children of District 11 had gathered in the square, separated in to males and females by ropes. The children watched as the escort, Shelby Corcoran, took to the stage with a winning smile.

She said loudly and cheerfully 'Hi, people of District 11!' When nobody responded to her cheerful shout, she cleared her throat and continued 'So, as you all know, today is the reaping for the 150th year of the Hunger Games. And there will be double the amount of tributes required. When your name is called, please make your way up to the stage. We will start with the girls.'

With that she reached in to one of the bowls full of names, felt around for a little while before pulling out a name and calling 'Santana Lopez!' A girl, much younger then she looked, stepped out of the crowd and started making her way to the stage. She was fifteen years old, but lived in the rough area of the district, so she was tough. Everyone took note of this. Santana took her seat on the stage, and Shelby reached back in to the bowl.

After another few seconds she pulled out a name, calling out 'Quinn Fabray!' A young girl, no older than thirteen, stepped out of the crowd and started walking to the stage. Everyone knew her to be the butcher's daughter, a sweet, slightly stubborn and argumentative girl, but someone who wouldn't hurt a fly.

Once Quinn had settled in to her seat, Shelby spoke again 'Now I'm going to draw the boy's names.' She moved to the other bowl and reached in, quickly pulling out a name. She read from the piece of paper 'Blaine Anderson!' Blaine looked up from where he was looking at his shoes and strolled forward with an air of confidence about him; but why shouldn't he? Despite his small height, and being only sixteen, Blaine was strong. He worked for the baker and spent his day doing the heavy lifting for the lady that ran the bakery.

Blaine took his seat on the stage, and Shelby reached for the last time in to the bowl, pulling out a name, calling 'Kurt Hummel.' Kurt himself looked up, shocked. He had made it through five years of reapings without being called, he'd pretty much written himself off as a candidate because it hadn't happened yet. Kurt was a small, slight boy, but he was fast. He hoped he could use this to his advantage.

Kurt made his way to the stage, and sat next to three of the people who would have to die for Kurt to stand any chance of winning. None of the four looked at each other. But Kurt couldn't help but notice how _handsome _the boy sitting next to him was. And, unbeknown to him, Blaine was thinking the same thing. Kurt snapped out of his thoughts just in time to hear Shelby say 'Let the 150th Hunger Games begin!'


End file.
